Love Behind
by kyuminwine
Summary: "Kyu... Aku... Aku menyukaimu..." KYUMIN / slight KYUWOOK Gender Switch abal. geje, out of EYD oneshoot (maybe) cz i think it's too long for oneshoot XD so, DLDR!


**Love Behind**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Jungmo**

**Disclaimer :**

**Casts disini milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi fic geje ini murni milik saya XD**

**FF ini hanyalah ff selingan saya, yg penasaran silakan dibaca...**

**So, enJOY! :D**

* * *

"_Kyu…Aku.. Aku menyukaimu…"_

"…"

_Yeoja itu menahan tangis lalu berbalik untuk pergi dari hadapan namja itu._

**HAPPY READING! ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda mulainya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Seorang guru masuk ke kelas tingkat akhir di sebuah SMA di Seoul.

"Selamat pagi…"

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim…"

"Baik, hari ini kita–"

"Jwisonghamnida seoonsaengnim…"

Guru itu pun menoleh dan mendapati 2 orang muridnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah…"

Kedua murid iu pun masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas menghadap gurunya itu.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya seonsaengnim.

"Jwisonghamnida seonsaengnim, kami terlambat bangun…"

"Kalian? Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ah, aniyo… Aku terlambat bangun dan terlambat menjemput Ryeowook…" jawab namja itu.

"Lalu kau juga terlambat bangun, Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim…"

Guru itu menghela napasnya sekilas.

"Duduklah…"

"Ne… Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim…" kata kedua orang itu lalu segera menuju bangku masing-masing.

.

Suasana kantin sekolah sangat ramai seperti biasa. Seorang yeoja sedang duduk menunggu temannya yang lain yang sedang membeli makanan.

"Aigoo… Kantin semakin ramai saja…" kata seorang yeoja sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah yeoja itu diikuti seorang namja yang duduk di depan kedua yeoja itu.

"Ini orange juice-mu, Minnie…" kata yeoja itu sambil menyerahkan segelas jus pada yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Gomawo, Wookie…" kata Minnie– Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie bernama lengkap Kim Ryewook itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian benar-benar terlambat bangun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Semalam sepulang latihan menyanyi, aku bermain game sampai larut…" jawab namja di depan Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bermain game sampai larut, apalagi saat ada pelajaran oppa-ku… Kalian tahu aku bisa saja tidak diijinkan pergi bersama kalian lagi kalau kalian terus begini…"

"Arraseo, Minnie…"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku serius…"

Namja itu– Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Sudahlah Minnie, jangan emosi begitu…" kata Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi? Kalian sudah 3 kali terlambat saat kelas oppaku… Atau kalian lebih memilih aku tidak diijinkan pergi dengan kalian lagi?" balas Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau sensitif sekali? Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan…" balas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak diijinkan pergi bersama kalian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu saja mendebatkan hal ini…"

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelasnya. Emosinya bisa saja tambah meluap-luap jika ia terus berada di sana bersama kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

BLAM

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan cukup keras. Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selalu menganggap remeh ancama oppa? Apa mereka tidak ingin pergi bersamaku lagi? Atau…

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"Ne…"

CKLEK

"Oppa?"

Jungmo oppa hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke kamarku. Ia meletakkan segelas susu strawberry favoritku lalu duduk di kursi meja belajarku.

"Ada apa, oppa?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di ranjangku.

"Aniyo…" jawab oppa sambil tersenyum. Tidak biasanya oppa tersenyum semanis ini padaku.

"Ya, oppa! Kau kenapa? Sikapmu aneh sekali…" kataku sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian oppaku.

"Hmm, Sabtu besok kau ada waktu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah lama oppa tidak pergi bersamamu… Bagaimana kalau kita bermain seharian?" tanya oppa.

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya oppa mengajakku pergi… Kau tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, oppa?"

"Ani… Sebenarnya karena… Karena aku memperoleh beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studiku di Paris, maka dari itu aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu sebelum aku pergi…"

"Jinjja, oppa?"

"Hmm!"

"Kyaaa, chukhae!" teriakku sambil memeluk oppaku.

"Ne, ne… Cepatlah menyingkir dari badanku…"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Oppaku memang suka seenaknya bicara.

"Gomawo, Minnie…" kata oppa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ne… Tapi oppa, hari Sabtu besok aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook… Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu saja kita pergi?" tawarku.

"Kau masih bermain dengan mereka? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu jauh bergaul dengan mereka…"

"Oppa, mereka tidak seburuk yang oppa pikirkan… Apalagi kami sudah berteman sejak SMP…"

"Kau selalu saja membela mereka…"

"Karena mereka sahabatku, oppa… Dan mereka tidak seburuk yang oppa pikirkan…"

Jungmo oppa hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"Baiklah… Kita pergi Sabtu depan saja… Kau harus ingat hari Minggu adalah waktumu belajar…" kata oppa. Kini aku yang menghela napasku.

"Arraseo, oppa…"

"Baiklah, kau belajarlah…" kata oppa sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne… Gomawo untuk susu strawberry-nya…"

"Ne… Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membuatnya sendiri untukmu…"

"Aiisshhh oppa…"

BLAM

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Musim semi adalah salah satu musim paling indah di negeri Korea. Karena cuaca yang hangat, membuat orang nyaman melakukan apapun. Kehangatan sinar matahari musim semi akan selalu terasa saat mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Seperti halnya ketiga sahabat yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka sangat memanfaatkan cuaca cerah hari ini. Ketiga orang itu berpindah dari satu stand ke stand yang lain. Kebetulan di sekitar sekolah mereka sedang berlangsung pameran musim semi.

"Kyu, Minnie! Ayo kita foto bersama…" kata Ryeowook. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah ada di dekat photobox.

Mereka segera masuk ke photobox itu. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Siap…" kata Ryeowook member aba-aba.

Jpret...

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Kyuhyun tetap berada di antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook, namun Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum atau berpose ke arah Ryeowook di setiap fotonya.

"Wah, lihat… Kita pantas menjadi model sepertinya…" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan foto-foto tadi. Sungmin hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi Ryeowook.

"Lihat, Kyu, Minnie… Hasilnya bagus bukan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, bagus kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah, ne… Hey, apa kalian tidak lapar? Aku sudah lapar…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan disana?" kata Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Sungmin menunjuk sebuah kedai makan di seberang jalan, sedangkan Ryeowook menunjuk kedai makan milik ahjummanya yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita makan di kedai ahjumma Ryeowook saja…" putus Kyuhyun memilih kedai makan milik ahjumma Ryeowook.

"Ne… Kajja!" jawab Ryeowook senang.

"Baiklah…" jawab Sungmin lirih lalu mengikuti Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa aku harus seperti ini?' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah bersiap. Ia menggunakan setelan kaos lengan panjang dengan beberapa motif bunga di sekitarnya dipadukan dengan celana panjang jeans.

"Eomma, dimana oppa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghampiri eomma-nya di dapur.

"Masih ada di kamar…" jawab eomma Sungmin.

"Aiisshh…"

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Molla… Oppa mengajakku jalan-jalan hari…"

"Jangan sampai larut, ne?"

"Eomma tenang saja, jangankan larut, jam 6 saja aku pasti sudah di rumah…" jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, Minnie kau sudah siap?" kata Jungmo saat melihat Sungmin sudah berada di dapur bersama eomma mereka.

"Ne…"

"Baiklah, kajja!"

"Ne… Eomma, kami pergi dulu, ne?" pamit Sungmin lalu mencium pipi eomma-nya.

"Kami pergi, eomma…" pamit Jungmo lalu mencium kening eomma-nya.

"Ne… Hati-hati di jalan…" balas eomma mereka.

Jungmo segera masuk ke mobil saat Sungmin sudah duduk di kursi penumpang lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Sungmin tahu, oppa-nya tidak suka diajak bicara saat menyetir.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Lotte World?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Kajja!" jawab Jungmo. Keduanya pun turun.

Mereka memasuki arena Lotte World yang penuh pengunjung mengingat ini adalah hari Sabtu.

"Sepertinya aku salah memilih hari…" kata Jungmo.

"Hahaha.. Gwaenchanha, oppa… Ayo kita main!" ajak Sungmin.

Mereka pun bermain dari satu arena ke arena lainnya. Mereka rela mangantri selama berjam-jam demi bisa bermain di arena yang mereka inginkan. Selain bermain mereka juga tak lupa mengabadikan momen mereka dengan menganbil beberapa foto.

Hari pun mulai sore. Sungmin dan Jungmo pun mulai lelah karena sejak tadi mereka terus bermain tanpa istirahat.

"Aish oppa, aku lelah sekali…" kata Sungmin saat mereka duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Nado, Minnie… Mau kubelikan es krim?" tanya Jungmo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Baiklah… Kau tunggu disini, ne?" kata Jungmo lalu beranjak ke kedai es krim tak jauh dari bangku tempat mereka duduk.

Setelah beberapa saat Jungmo kembali dengan 2 cone besar es krim.

"Whoa, oppa kau memang oppa-ku yang terbaik…" kata Sungmin saat sudah mendapatkan es krimnya.

"Kau memang tidak punya oppa selain aku, Minnie…" jawab Jungmo.

"Oppa, 2 minggu lagi kau berangkat ke Paris?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne…"

"Aish, cepat sekali… Apa oppa yakin akan betah selama 3 tahun disana?"

"Aku akan secepat mungkin menyelesaikannya dan kembali ke Korea… Kuharap tidak sampai 3 tahun…"

"Hmm…"

"Wae? Kau akan merindukan oppa-mu ini nantinya…" kata Jungmo.

"Aiisshhh… Tapi oppa, aku pasti kesepian jika kau pergi nantinya…" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo? Bukankah masih ada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook?"

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Wae? Terjadi sesuatu dengan persahabatan kalian?"

"Ani…"

Jungmo menghela napasnya.

"Minnie… Jika kau menyukai Kyuhyun, katakan saja, kau tidak perlu takut…"

"Mwo? Apa yang oppa bicarakan?"

"Jangan mengelak… Kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padamu saat kau mengatakannya…"

"Ya, oppa… Apa yang oppa bicarakan… Tidak masuk akal…"

"Ya, Minnie! Kau pikir kau bisa mengelak dariku?"

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang ia goyang-goyangkan.

"Tapi oppa… Aku takut… Aku takut jika nantinya hubungan kami menjadi canggung… Dan aku takut jika nantinya Kyuhyun menjauhiku…" kata Sungmin.

"Apa alasannya dia menjauhimu? Setidaknya jika kau sudah berani mengatakannya, perasaanmu akan menjadi lega… Kau tidak perlu lagi menangis sendirian di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook…"

"Entahlah… Aku merasa Kyuhyun akan menjauhiku jika aku mengatakannya…"

"Minnie, apa alasannya seorang sahabat menjauhi sahabatnya? Hanya karena sahabatnya menyukainya? Itu lebih tidak masuk akal…"

"Entahlah, oppa…"

"Minnie, jujur saja oppa tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti hanya mengikuti mereka… Saat mereka latihan menyanyi, apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya berdiam diri melihat mereka?"

"Itu bentuk dukunganku untuk mereka, oppa…"

"Ani… Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya mendukung mereka… Kau hanya datang, membelikan mereka minuman dan makanan, lalu duduk melamun seolah-olah kau memperhatikan mereka… Benar kan?

"Oppa…"

"Aku mengikutimu setiap pulang sekolah…"

"Ne… Ne, aku memang tidak benar-benar memperhatikan mereka… Tapi aku senang bersama mereka, setidaknya mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku mendukung mereka…"

"Minnie, oppa hanya tidak ingin mereka memanfaatkanmu… Aku tahu mereka tidak mungkin begitu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihat dongsaeng-ku ini bersedih di belakang sahabat-sahabatnya…"

"Minnie, percayalah pada oppa… Katakan saja perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun, tidak peduli apakah Kyuhyun menyukaimu atau tidak atau apakah Kyuhyun menyukai Ryeowook…" kata Jungmo lagi.

"Oppa…"

"Aku tahu itu yang ada di pikiranmu… Kau berpikir Kyuhyun menyukai Ryeowook… Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya…"

Sungmin menghela napasnya.

"Arraseo… Tapi, darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Kyuhyun, oppa?"

"Haha… Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Minnie.." jawab Jungmo sambil mengacak-acak poni Sungmin.

"Ya, oppa! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Minnie? Apa kami sudah bagus?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne… Kalian bagus…" jawab Sungmin.

Sejak terpilih menjadi wakil kelas untuk lomba menyanyi, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selalu berlatih setiap pulang sekolah. Tak ketinggalan, Sungmin pun selalu dengan setia menemani kedua sahabatnya berlatih.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi wakil kelas ya? Bukankah suaramu juga bagus, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Haha.. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu suaramu lebih bagus, Wookie…" balas Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau tidak haus? Ini, sudah kubelikan air minum…" kata Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masih berlatih sedikit.

"Ne…" kata Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Minnie…" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa perlu aku membawakan minuman hangat supaya suara kalian lebih bagus?" tawar Sungmin.

"Hahaha… Tidak perlu, Minnie… Kau seperti manajer kami saja…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kyu, apa kau mau kubawakan bimbimbap besok? Kebetulan masih ada bahan-bahan membuat bimbimbap di rumah…" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, tentu saja…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku perlu membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian? Aku bisa memasakkan kalian sayur-sayuran dan sup ikan…" kata Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, Minnie… Lagipula kau kan tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran…" jawab Ryeowook.

"Lagipula besok Ryeowook akan membawakan bimbimbap, jadi kau tidak perlu membawa makanan lagi, Minnie…" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne…"

"Sungmin-ah!"

Ketiga orang yang sedang mengobrol itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oppa?" celetuk Sungmin lalu menghampiri oppa-nya yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kajja, kita pulang…" kata Jungmo.

"Tapi oppa, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun belum selesai latihan…" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau akan menunggu mereka sampai selesai latihan?" tanya Jungmo.

"Ne…"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi…" panggil Jungmo sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"N-ne, seonsaengnim…" jawab keduanya.

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin saat kalian latihan?" tanya Jungmo.

"Ne?"

"Oppa…"

"Ani… Kami tidak tahu…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eh, setahu kami Sungmin memperhatikan kami latihan, jadi Sungmin bisa menilai kami…" sambung Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Itukah yang kau lakukan, Sungmin-ah?"

"Oppa… Kajja, kita pulang…" kata Sungmin lalu memberesi tasnya.

"Kuharap kalian benar-benar tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin saat latihan, karena aku tidak suka melihatnya…" kata Jungmo sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Sungmin.

.

.

.

13.45

Sungmin dan eomma-nya terus berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak keluar. Keluarga Lee sudah berkumpul di bandara semua. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Jungmo ke Perancis.

"Appa. eomma, Minnie, aku harus segera masuk… Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ne?" kata Jungmo.

"Kau juga, Jungmo-ya… Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau sakit, ne?" balas appa-nya.

"Kau juga harus selalu memberi kabar pada kami, ne?" lanjut eomma-nya.

"Ne… Arraseo, appa, eomma…" jawab Jungmo.

"Oppa~ Cepat kembali, ne? Kami pasti akan merindukanmu… Aku juga pasti akan kesepian tanpamu… Cepat kembali… Arra?" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk oppa-nya. Jungmo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya! Jangan manja seperti ini! Kau masih punya sahabat-sahabatmu itu kan?" balas Jungmo.

"Arraseo…" balas Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat, ne? Kau tidak boleh manja pada appa dan eomma, ne?" kata Jungmo.

"Ne, oppa…"

"Hah, kau memang dongsaeng yang baik…" kata Jungmo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, kau masuklah… Jangan sampai terlambat… Jaga kesehatan dan hati-hati disana…" kata appa Jungmo .

"Ne, appa…"

Appa, eomma Jungmo, dan Sungmin bergantian memeluk Jungmo sebagai tanda perpisahan. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama mereka akan terpisah. Lalu Jungmo mencium satu-satu anggota keluarganya.

"Ingat kata oppamu, coba katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan pada kedua sahabatmu itu, ne?" bisik Jungmo sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah… Aku berangkat… Annyeong!" pamit Jungmo lalu masuk ke gate yang akan membawanya pergi jauh dari keluarganya untuk sementara.

Krriiinggg…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Minnie, cepat ke café Ryeowook… Ryeowook ingin mengobrol dengan kita…"

"Mwo? Sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne…. Uri Sungminnie…" jawab orang di seberang.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak di Seoul…"

"Memangnya kau dimana?"

"Kau lupa hari ini oppaku berangkat ke Perancis? Aku sedang di Incheon, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ah, kalau begitu kujemput saja, ne?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Baiklah… Kutunggu di café bandara…"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu ya…"

"Ne…"

KLIK

"Nugu?" tanya eomma-nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Oh.. Kau mau pergi dengannya?" tanya appa-nya.

"Ne… Appa dan eomma pulang dulu saja, Kyuhyun akan menjemputku…" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah… Kau hati-hati, ne?" kata eomma-nya.

"Ne… Jalga!" kata Sungmin.

Sungmin segera menuju kafetaria bandara untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu selalu melihat ke pintu café setiap 5 menit sekali, berharap Kyuhyun cepat datang. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Sungmin melihat mobil Kyuhyun datang. Yeoja itu segera berlari keluar menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin.

"Oh, kau sudah disini?"

"Hmm!"

"Kajja!"

.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Yeoja itu melihat ke sekitar dan ternyata ia berada di dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sungmin melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati hujan sedang mengguyur Seoul malam itu.

"Kyu? Aku ketiduran? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil.

"Ryeowook tiba-tiba ada acara mendadak… Ia harus pergi dan aku tidak jadi membawamu ke café-nya…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, maka dari itu aku tidak membangunkanmu… Apa yang kau kerjakan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ah, ani… Tidak ada yang kulakukan… Semua seperti biasa…"

"Jinjja? Akhir-akhir ini juga kau terlihat kurang tidur…"

"Gwaenchanha, Kyuhyun-ah… Kemarin aku memang lembur membuatkan syal untuk oppa…"

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmm!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku mau masuk dulu…" kata Sungmin.

"Ah, ne… Biar kuambilkan payung…" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengambil payung di bagasi mobilnya.

Setelah dapat, Kyuhyun langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin dan menuntun Sungmin sampai depan pintu gerbang rumah yeoja itu.

"Gomawo, Kyu…"

"Ne…"

Beberapa detik mereka dalam diam. Sungmin enggan untuk masuk, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum Sungmin masuk.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne…"

"Kyu… Aku… Aku menyukaimu…" kata Sungmin.

"…"

Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada namja itu. Sungmin juga berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai mendesak untuk keluar.

"Mianhae…" kata Sungmin lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak Sungmin menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu memang terlihat sedikit canggung saat sedang berdua. Tapi terlihat biasa saat bersama sahabat mereka, Ryeowook.

Sungmin sedang menikmati hujan rintik yang membasahi Seoul. Ditemani secangkir coklat panas, Sungmin hanya memandangi setiap orang yang melewatinya melalui jendela café. Yeoja itu masih memikirkan pengakuannya 1 minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa ia senekat itu? Sungmin memukul pelan kepalanya saat mengingatnya.

Krriinggg…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Minnie, ini Ryeowook…"

"Ne, aku tahu… Ada apa, Wookie?"

"Kau sedang dimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku sedang di café sekitar rumah… Ada apa?"

"Ah, apa Kyuhyuun tidak menghubungimu?"

"Mwo?"

"Ani? Aiishh… Kyuhyun sedang sakit… Bisa kau menengoknya? Aku sedang ada di Incheon, di rumah halmeoni…"

"Oh… Ah, ne baiklah… Aku akan ke flat Kyuhyun…"

"Ne… Kukira Kyuhyun sudah menghubungimu…"

"Ani… Kyuhyun tidak menghubungiku…"

"Ya sudah, kau cepatlah… Sepertinya Kyuhyun butuh banyak bantuan…"

"Ne, arraseo…"

KLIK

Sungmin menutup teleponnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang menyukai Ryeowook. Sungmin kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Aigoo, aku bisa gila…" gumam Sungmin lalu beranjak dari café itu.

.

Sungmin membuka flat Kyuhyun yang memang tidak dikunci.

"Kyu… Ini aku, Sungmin…" kata Sungmin. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Sungmin pun berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menghela napasnya lega saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang terbaring tidur.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur, menaruh bubur yang sengaja ia beli saat perjalanan menuju flat Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu menarik kursi belajar Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, Kyu masih demam…" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin segera mengganti kompres Kyuhyun. Setelah itu yeoja itu hanya diam. Diam menatap namja yang terbaring sakit di depannya. Wajah Kyuhyun memang pucat, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, namun ia segera menarik kembali tangannya sebelum sempat menyentuh wajah namja itu. Sungmin kembali hanya terdiam memandangi wajah namja itu.

Setelah cukup lama memandanginya, Sungmin memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sungmin terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya yeoja itu berhenti ketika hidungnya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, sedangkan hidungnya masih menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun merubah posisinya lalu mencium Sungmin. Namja itu juga menahan tengkuk Sungmin.

"K-Kyu…" kata Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan. Namun bukannya menyudahinya, namja itu justru semakin menahan tengkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik tubuhnya saat ia benar-benar kehabisan oksigen. Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Mianhae…" kata Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Mianhae saat itu aku tidak mengatakan apapun… Aku terlalu terkejut…" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tahu… Mianhae…" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya kan?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Jawaban atas pengakuanmu minggu lalu…"

"Mwo?"

"Nado… Aku juga menyukaimu, Minnie… Sejak kita pertama bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu… Aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakannya padamu… Mianhae… Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"

"Kyu…"

"Aku serius.. Aku menyukaimu, Minnie…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dasar pengecut… Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengataiku? Aku sedang sakit… Seharusnya kau memanjakanku…" protes Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun… Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan… Kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memanaskan bubur untukmu…" kata Sungmin.

"Ne… My Minnie…"

Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa semangkuk bubur yang baru dipanaskannya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"Minnie, kau ingin mendengar pengakuanku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah memakan sesendok bubur dari Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Ini bukan first kissmu…"

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa, Kyu? Tentu saja ini ciuman pertamaku…" kata Sungmin setengah malu.

"Ani… Ciuman pertamamu saat kau tertidur di mobil Wookie, saat aku menjemputmu di Incheon… Aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu saat itu…" kata Kyuhyun dengan tawa tak berdosa-nya.

"Mwo?Aiishhh… Kau ini…"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi Sungmin yang tidak terima dengan pengakuannya. Mungkin namja itu sudah merasa lebih baik karena Sungmin lah yang berada di sampingnya saat ia sakit. Yeoja yang sejak lama ia sukai, yeoja yang memberanikan diri mengakui perasaannya, yeoja istimewa yang selalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

heii readers-deul... maap nih saya balik dg ff yg mungkin tidak diharapkan kemunculannya XD

yah, sebenernya ini (lai-lagi) hanya ff pelampiasan, efek tidak adanya ide utk melanjutkan ff yg msh harus saya lanjutkan hehehe

yasudah deh, yg sudah sudi membaca ff geje ini, ditunggu lho reviewnya... XD

bye bye~

*yg nungguin That Autumn Chapter 4 ditunggu aja ya, saya usahakan minggu ini update, doakan saya!*

bisa loh follow twitter saya di /evil_ming kekeke~


End file.
